


Lupercalia 《Super sons／Jondami AU》

by night92



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: jondami，微superbat、jaydick、kontim。美劇Chilling Adventures of Sabrina莎賓娜的顫慄冒險S203前半牧神節梗AU。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Lupercalia 《Super sons／Jondami AU》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ jondami，微superbat、jaydick、kontim。美劇Chilling Adventures of Sabrina莎賓娜的顫慄冒險S203前半牧神節梗AU，私設更變眾多，狗血，OOC。沒車，跳車了。

牧神節。

來自森林洞窟的節日充滿高漲的慾望與衝動，被淋漓吐息和肌膚的高溫浸染，交織出猩紅黏膩的氛圍。一個令所有的術士和女巫們陶醉瘋狂的節日。

「我要參加！」

古老的術士家族Wayne家最小的兒子在夜色濃重的晚餐間高聲宣佈。他神情狠厲揮舞著手中的餐刀，讓人聯想到冷血類生物的綠色眼睛熠熠生輝，語調充滿不容拒絕的決心。Dick正優雅往嘴裡送的叉子靜靜落下，表情一言難盡。

「我們先別這麼衝動，小D，」他拿起一旁的水杯一口氣灌下，受到驚嚇的神經得到了假性的安撫，「這件事可以再討論討論。」

對比Dick不適的表現，長桌另一端的Tim俐落地分割他的晚餐，食慾絲毫不受影響，他邊吞嚥著帶上血絲的牛肉，邊從餐點前放置的電子產品裡抬頭發出幸災樂禍的嘲笑，「沒錯，“媽媽”，讓我們一起來破壞小Damian純潔無暇的童真幻想吧。」

「閉上你的嘴，Drake，」Damian把手中的餐刀尖指向Tim，「否則別怪我讓你的寶貝佣獸換個造型。」

「你敢！」Tim一把摟住纏繞在脖頸上呼呼大睡的雪貂怒視Damian，右手摸向腰間裝著的瓶瓶罐罐，似乎正在思考該怎麼讓不知好歹的弟弟為他的恐嚇付出代價。

「都停消點，你們兩個。」夾在兩人間的Dick忍不住出聲阻止，原先懶洋洋趴身旁的黑背狼犬站起身，黑亮的眼睛緊盯著長桌邊的兩人，警告性的低吼在喉嚨回響。Dick隨意地將手放到狼犬頂著一簇白毛的頭顱安撫地搓揉著。

他將視線轉向Damian，眼神複雜，像是在欣慰孩子的成長，又夾雜家裡寶貝不知道要被誰給叼去的心痛。「你仔細考慮過了嗎，Damian，你真的知道牧神節代表的意義？譬如例行的節日活動？」

「不就是和在儀式上配對的術士或女巫性交嗎，」Damian在Dick短促的尖叫中冷哼，他雙手抱胸充滿自信，「我看不出有任何難度。」

「注意你的態度，年輕人。」Dick拒絕面對自家弟弟的成長。

「你說的沒錯，但不完全。牧神節是一個代表春季和生育的節日。首先，你們會先抽籤，接著參與一個大型的舞會，抽中黑簽的術士或女巫會圍繞著黑魔王的塑像落座，抽中紅簽的則是為黑魔王獻上舞蹈，是的沒錯，如果你運氣不好是得跳舞的，」他冷酷地把Damian臉色大變即將衝出口的諸多抱怨堵了回去，「當曲子結束時，你會和身邊的術士或女巫結成搭檔，一同度過激情縱慾的夜晚，以慶祝牧神節和春天帶來的豐饒。」Dick乾咳幾聲，為他的講解做個結尾。

Damian的臉色陰沈得像剛吞了一大口變質魔藥，正在猶豫是否該張開嘴吐出些什麼。

「沒什麼難度，」Tim愉悅地重複一遍Damian剛發完不久的豪語，「跳舞愉快啊，小弟。」他笑得差點沒從椅子上翻下去，那隻和主人德性差不多的佣獸蹲在他肩上發出唧唧怪叫，裡頭的嘲諷內涵展現無疑。

「Tim，少說幾句，這對Damian來說是很重要的一個節日，」怕自己弟弟隨時要被另一個弟弟滅口，Dick趕緊出聲搶救，「你知道你完全有權力不參加，對嗎，Damian，即使你在獸典上簽了名字不代表你就一定得去，老天，你才剛滿16歲沒多久，更何況你根本無法確定會和哪個術士或女巫結成搭檔。」

「Damian的搭檔還用說嗎，」Tim從旁插嘴，「肯定是那個佣獸竟然是條黃金獵犬的Kent家混血術士小子。」

「你沒看見他們整天黏在一起只差沒把舌頭伸進對方喉嚨了嗎？」Timothy Drake，狂奔在惹毛Damian Wayne的大道上永不回頭。

「上天堂去走走吧Drake！」一連串流利複雜的拉丁文咒語飛出。

「我還怕你了嗎！」五顏六色的藥水空中投擲。

Dick頭痛的摀住眼睛。

等到正經的談話終於能夠重新開啟，已經是Tim好不容易擺脫控制他原地跳起佛朗明哥舞的咒語，以及Damian吐乾淨嘴裡冒出的蟾蜍之後了。

「你們之前抽中的都是什麼簽？搭檔是誰？」抹掉嘴邊的透明黏液，為了即將到來的節日活動，Damian即使心有不甘還是得問問唯二可以作為參考的哥哥們。

Dick臉色呈現瞬間的不自然，他嘟囔了好一會才用蜜蜂嗡鳴般的聲量擠出一個答案。「我是紅簽，和Jason。」身旁的佣獸伸出濕軟的舌頭舔了舔他的指縫，即使被拍開也毫不在意地發出幾聲愉悅的輕哼。

「我們家那個被逐出教會然後逃家的傢伙？」Damian譴責地瞪著Dick，後者不適地清清喉嚨。「Tim也是紅簽，他的搭檔是Conner Kent，」他毫不猶豫地把Tim扔出來轉移注意力，「那一屆的暗夜之子 。」

「...Jon的神父哥哥？」Dick的目的完美達成，Damian轉向Tim的眼神帶著憐憫。Conner Kent算是個名聲遠播的奇葩，好好的暗影教會榮耀大祭司不當，竟然跑去冒充偽神神父，而且還當得頗為成功，不聲不響指引了許多人投向黑魔王寬容的懷抱。順帶一提，其中女性佔了百分之九十五。

「閉嘴！」Conner Kent就是Tim屁股上的一根刺，誰提就炸，「我原先根本沒想參加！我是被陷害的！那個卑鄙得出類拔萃的Kent...」

「Kent家有三個Kent，」Damian冷眼糾正，「麻煩注意精確度。」

「你就繼續維護他，」Tim冷笑，他用一種過來人的覺悟警告Damian，「Kent全家都是最純粹的暗夜子民，就算是你那個混血男孩也一樣，看看我們老爸被拐得三年都沒得回家，哈，你等著瞧吧。」

※

「這就是從Dick他們那得來的消息。」

夜風從窗戶的縫隙滲透進來，旺盛燃燒的壁爐火堆發出響亮的爆裂聲，Damian坐在床上托著臉頰對鏡子心不在焉地說道。黑貓外型的佣獸Alfred跳上來繞著他咪嗚咪嗚地叫，他伸手將貓抱入懷裡，一下下地梳著柔軟的黑色長毛。

「我不知道，Damian，」鏡子裡傳來一把輕快的女聲，「或許你該重新考慮一下參加牧神節的決定？」

「我的意思是，你哥哥對Kent家的評價非常中肯。」她語調帶著沒有惡意的吃吃笑聲。

「你知道我們在討論的是Jon對吧，」Damian發出一聲輕嗤，「一直到成年禮之前都待在無聊透頂的凡人世界裡那個Jonathan Kent？」

「是的，就是那個一入學就拐走我們本屆最優秀術士，每天形影不離以至於根本無法給他的好友分去一點注意力的，黑髮藍眼笑容燦爛得令人難以忍受的混血術士。」鏡像中Maya迅速流利地給出肯定的回答，她毫不停頓地說完一大串形容完全不需要喘上一口氣。

Damian嘖了一聲，鏡子對面的女巫說的都是他無法反駁的事實。

Jonathan在上個學期來到學院，他睜著一雙清澈純潔只在尚未被塵世汙染的伊甸園裡才會出現的乾淨藍眼睛，身穿凡人青少年風格的連帽外衣和破洞牛仔褲，鼻梁上掛著一副土氣的黑框眼鏡，推開了拉丁咒文課堂的大門。

他真的是什麼都不懂。而Damian所說的不懂指的不僅僅是巫術上的知識或經驗，就連暗影教會的信仰跟宗旨對這個混血術士來說都像是天方夜譚。他到現在還記得Jonathan捧著黑暗教條和所有學生們一起研讀時，臉上仿佛混合了各種性質相衝的藥水般，色彩紛呈又面紅耳赤的精彩表情。那成功地成為了Damian保持心情愉悅一整個星期的笑料來源。

可惜他還來不及大肆嘲笑或捉弄這個插班生，巨大黑蝙蝠從天外帶來的書信很快就逼得他不得不把溜到嘴邊的惡毒語言全都給吞了回去。他連續一年多未歸家的父親讓佣獸帶著他的託付信，連帶著把據說是多年好友最近才找回來的混血術士兒子，一塊拍到選上本屆暗夜之子的Damian臉上。

Damian當時就炸了，他是暗夜之子不是聖父之子，當初他去爭取這個頭銜也是為了要得到父親的認同而不是淪為凡人保姆的。儘管Damian全心全意反對自己的才能被大材小用，然而Bruce的決定一向不容更改，Damian只能落得被逼迫帶上一個充滿旺盛學習欲的蠢術士滿學院奔走的結局。他的女巫好友Maya更是不放過這難得的機會對他大肆嘲笑了一番。

有個如此不甚愉快的開始，Damian以為自己會永遠痛恨這個攪亂他平坦順遂術士生活的混血白痴。但讚嘆黑魔王，有時候生命就是充滿了詭異，當初氣氛緊張到差點沒來上一場生死決鬥的兩人，如今竟然成了最好的朋友，而他們現在還在討論是否要參加牧神節了。

「我能說什麼，生活就是個婊子。」Damian聳聳肩。度過前段日子的自我懷疑，他現在對他們的狀態接受度良好。

「你的警覺心低得令我訝異，」女巫的聲音帶著對無知的驚嘆，「你知道他現在幾乎成了整個學院最受歡迎的術士了嗎？一個混血術士，想和他一起參與牧神節狂歡的女巫卻能排出學院大門。」她意有所指地說道。

「別跟我說你也是隊伍中的一個，Maya，」Damian的神情瞬間變得銳利而充滿攻擊性，「我以為你的品味不止於此。」

Maya不想說話。重點完全不在那裡好嗎，而且他為什麼覺得她會想跟一個對她來說就是穿著破洞牛仔褲的小男孩兒參加這種節日？她對Damian碰上Kent後瞬間降低的智商和情商感到絕望。

「你...」

「Damian？」清亮的男聲突然從Damian的房門邊響起，他一個驚嚇差點沒把專門用做鏡像媒介的鏡子給扔飛，黑貓Alfred發出受驚的淒厲嘶叫跳上窗臺竄了出去。Damian動作慌忙地隨手一抹，皮膚略深的女巫影像瞬間消失。

「你不會敲門嗎！」Damian惱羞成怒地低吼。

「抱歉，D，我是說，呃、」黑髮蓬鬆微卷的大男孩侷促地道歉，「我就是，想見見你。」他的聲音帶了點慌張，雙手似乎不確定該擺哪地高舉著，他睜著無辜的藍眼看著Damian，神情帶上一絲討好。

Damian被打擾的惱怒在他的注視下飛快消融，Jonathan和他佣獸如出一轍絨毛家犬般的神情一直是Damian的軟肋。「我的意思是，你可以敲門提醒我一下什麼的，」Damian聲調明顯放緩，「以防我在處理一些，比較私人的事。」

「我知道了，」Jon聽出了他的軟化，他不住地點頭，「敲門通知，瞭解，呃、可是我現在是靈魂投影可能有點困難，總之，我下次一定記得。」

看著拼命點頭保證的男孩，Damian張開嘴想說些什麼，卻又閉上將它們都吞了回去。

雖然他們剛認識的時刻恨不得掐死對方，可成為朋友後Jonathan總是好脾氣地面對Damian每一個無理的對待，放任他的高傲和氣勢凌人。那導致了即使現在Jonathan仍會時不時地反駁上幾句堵得Damian啞口無言，但在其他人眼裡——例如Dick，“小D，你難道不能對那孩子好一點嗎”，他曾無數次地無奈勸說——Damian就是個專制獨裁的霸凌者，而Jonathan則是那個被逼在躲在角落嚶嚶哭泣的可憐男孩。

Damian簡直莫名其妙。

「你在這幹嘛？」他煩躁地問，抬起腳踹了一顆靠枕過去，它毫無疑問地穿過Jon的靈體落在地板上。

Jonathan沒有立刻回答，他一眼不眨地盯著他。

高傲的純血術士男孩姿態慵懶地斜靠在軟枕上，手腕和腳踝從墨綠睡衣的邊緣裸露出比平常更多的淺麥色肌膚，配上不經整理隨意垂落的黑髮，和髮絲遮蔽下微光熒熒的綠眼珠，仿佛一隻饜足的貓意興闌珊地盤踞在自己的地盤上，神態和他那隻毛皮光滑的佣獸黑貓Alfred極為肖似。

「Jon？」

「我想來問問你牧神節的事，」Jon眨眨藍眼，堆砌出一個溫和笑容，他的神色自然，臉頰透著淡淡紅暈就像個靦腆的大男孩，「你決定好了嗎？」

「當然，沒什麼好猶豫的，」Damian直接忽略和哥哥們以及好友的對話，「我會參加。」

「你會嗎，」Jon遲疑地問，「但我們都有可能要跳舞呢，還有之後的那些、那些...」某個特定詞彙卡著Jon的喉嚨，似乎暫時還無法流利地從中吐出，從小長在凡人世界與道德觀下的男孩對暗夜教條仍是有些滯礙。

「性，小男孩，需要我教你怎麼拼嗎，」Damian揚起眉尖取笑，「S—E——」

「我知道它怎麼拼，非常感謝，」他看起來被Damian氣笑了，Jon走近床邊的地板用力坐下，「所以你都知道，但你還是要去？」

「為什麼不，這是傳統慶典。」綠眼睛的男孩看上去游刃有餘，完全找不出前半個晚上的打聽和探討。「你不去？」

「我不確定我該不該去。」Jon說，神色看起來似乎無法與暗影教會異於凡人的傳統產生太多共鳴，「難道暗影教會的慶祝方式不能普通點嗎，我是說，凡人也有這個節日，情人節，通常只會是一些卡片、花束、巧克力什麼的。」

「一些粗製濫造的粉紅色裝飾和偽神長著鳥翅膀的噁心造物嗎，不，謝了，我偏好傳統活動，」Damian撇了坐在身旁的男孩一眼，「至少聽起來不那麼惡俗無趣。」

「好吧，我想你是對的。」Jon無精打采地說道。

Damian看著眼神游移的Jonathan，手指輕輕地在膝上敲打著節奏。「你知道這不是個強制性的活動對吧。」Damian說。Jon抬起頭，張著嘴幾度開合卻愣是沒發出一點聲音。

「你想自願參加當然很好，但如果你不願意也沒有人會說什麼，勉強自己可沒什麼好處。」Jon似乎不怎麼想去，Damian說不清自己現在的情緒該稱作失望還是什麼，但他仍是做為一個睿智的朋友給出建議。

Jonathan在他的尾音還沒落下前便搖起頭，他抓了抓微卷的蓬亂黑髮終於開口。「不是那樣的，我只是在想該怎麼邀請你，」他說，藍眼裡的光芒像壁爐裡燃燒舞動的火焰一樣明亮，「Damian，我以前從來沒有去過這樣的節日舞會，但我知道如果去了，我也只想和最特別的人一起度過。」

「你願意成為我的搭檔嗎？」

Damian托著臉頰看向Jon認真誠摯的神情，手心的麻癢順著手臂溜進心口，他無意識地緊握手掌而後鬆開。

「好吧，混血男孩，我可以成為你的搭檔，」他耳根微紅，撇開頭僵硬地回答，同時也不忘用現實打擊一下Jon，「但也別抱太大的期望了，畢竟還得抽籤，我們都是同個顏色也是很有可能的。」

Jonathan並沒有因對話中刻意遺忘的現實因素而感到沮喪。

「是的，誰知道呢。」他看著Damian笑得十分自然，藍色的小鳥兒在窗臺外振翅低鳴，「但我爸爸和哥哥都說我的運氣挺好，說不定這次也一樣？」

※

該死的Kent魔咒。

Damian盯著手中末端鮮紅的刀尖和對面拿到黑色刀刃對他微笑的Jonathan，回想起出門前Drake幸災樂禍的笑容低聲咒罵。遠處Maya投來的憐憫目光中，他狠狠地把匕首插回雪白的頭骨上。

可不論Damian有多想詛咒整個世界，牧神節的舞會也不會因而停止。

「請注意，術士和女巫們，麻煩各就定位。今日是一年一度的牧神節，狼的節日，」獨眼的大祭司拍了拍手，他對著陸續落座及站定的學生們高聲宣佈，「你們都知道規則，當音樂停止時，坐到離你最近的術士或女巫的身上，他將會是你牧神節的完美伴侶。」

「讓我們為血脈憤張的豐饒之日獻上狂歡！」

小提琴張揚的音符從弓弦上流瀉，劃破廣場中的寂靜，圍繞著黑魔王高聳懾人的巨大石雕，分別身著黑白紅三種顏色長袍的數道身影從邊緣踏入舞池。他們隨著越發急促的樂聲伸展腰身，扭動妖嬈的步伐舞姿靈活，驀然轉身的艷麗臉龐眼神魅惑，三種顏色的麗影手執薄紗，交織成一首彌漫淫靡和愉悅的交響曲。

Jonathan坐在繡線精緻繁複的天鵝絨座椅上，他目不轉睛地跟隨著舞池中的一抹白影，追隨他每一個輕踏旋轉的舞步。

那是Damian。

學院統一的長袍剪裁並不曝露，相反，它強調的是一種勾人的、隱喻性的誘惑。長袖和拖長的下襬代表了禁慾，但以大片薄紗取代後背以及腿側的設計則更加地撩動人心。

Damian是他見過與純白最不相符卻又最相襯的人。

Jonathan認知裡的白代表了善良與純潔，而他所認識的Damian聰明、狡猾又善變，暗夜之子是所有黑暗品格的標杆，與一切的美好純善勾不上一點邊。他以為和這樣的Damian最相襯的該會是詭譎濃重的漆黑，亦或是囂張刺眼的猩紅。

直到此刻。

沒有一絲瑕疵的純白布料緊貼著Damian將身形展露無遺，尷尬年齡時期的身軀兼具稚嫩與成熟，少年的天真和成年的性感在他身上完美地揉合，略微成型的肌肉線條在每一次的律動中隱約浮現，熒熒綠眼中水光流轉，每一道劃過的目光仿佛都能勾起人們心底最原始的慾望。他就像一個純潔美好卻包藏墮落的情慾夢境，像指引莉莉絲徘徊於晨曦最終隱身暗夜的悄聲低語。

Jonathan一眼不錯地追隨著他的身影。

樂曲仍在持續。

Damian終於來到Jonathan身邊，他們視線在空中相交，他的綠眼微微瞇起，嘴角朝Jonathan勾起挑釁的弧度，一雙手如蛇般攀上他略為僵硬的肩膀，順著音符滑過頸側和下顎，輕觸即離。惡魔將無法拒絕誘惑、朝烈焰筆直前進的靈魂扔在半途，竊笑著伸展薄翼任性離去。

Jonathan抬起眼看向他，他揚起微笑，藍眼澄澈一如往常。Damian只來得及對他眼中廣袤的藍色夢境感到瞬間心悸，感官旋即被突如其來的顛倒和失重籠罩。

當Damian再度尋回意識，激昂的樂聲早已停止，他跌坐在術士溫暖厚實的懷抱裡，像個受夢魘驚嚇的孩子般，雙手緊緊地攀附住他的頸項。

「你看，Damian，」Jon摟緊懷中的身軀，笑得愉悅又無辜，他說，「我的運氣一向很好，你說是嗎？」

Kent家有的不只是詛咒，Damian現在知道了。

他們全都是卑鄙無恥的作弊者。

※

他們一起站在垂掛了無數黑紗及貼滿鮮紅壁紙，光源微弱昏暗的房間內。位於空間正中央的圓形大床邊貼心地擺著牛奶、無花果及牡蠣，以及一罐暗紅色的東西，Jonathan懷疑那是一罐血。

Damian站在門邊，雙手抱胸嘖了一聲。這裡其實不過是學院裡眾多學生寢室中的一間，原先還算平常的歌德式建築被牧神節特殊風格裝修過後，像是哪來的黑暗儀式現場。

「所以，我們現在該怎麼做？」

身為一個在凡人世界長大的混血術士，Jonathan不知道接下來該發生的事似乎挺也說得過去。Damian撇嘴，凡人就是麻煩。

他一把抓住Jonathan的手臂往大床拖。

「該做什麼就做。」他甩手將藍眼睛的大男孩推上軟墊，一個翻身壓了上去，居高臨下地對著Jon命令，「現在，把這些東西脫掉。」說完還伸手打算給他一些幫助。

「等、等等，Damian，我覺得我們的速度可以稍微放緩。」Jon連忙抓住他不安分卻異常熟練的雙手，才一瞬間，Jon黑色襯衫的扣子差不多已經全毀，Damian的手勁不是開玩笑。「你很擅長這些？」

「在Drake身上做了點練習。」Damian理所當然地回答，換來Jon滿臉微妙。Drake全身都藏了各種莫名其妙的藥劑，想繳械乾淨最好的方法就是全都扒光讓他沒地方藏那些該死的東西，這是Damian多次經驗的總結。「你有意見？」

「沒有。」Jon立刻回答。

「我們到底做不做了？」Damian有點不耐煩，他揪住Jon的領子惡聲惡氣地逼問，Jon連忙點頭，他放開阻攔的雙手，睜著藍眼無辜地看著Damian，一副任憑處置的姿態。

Damian被他的目光噎了一下，事到如今叫停已經不太現實，他只猶豫一會，旋即把走進房門前在心底打轉的焦慮跟猶豫往腦後一扔，直接把Jon上半身脫個精光。

然後，就沒什麼然後了。

沒人知道身為古老術士家族、從小長大於巫術世界、學院拔尖的暗夜之子，Damian Wayne在這方面的經驗其實少的可憐。雖然書上的解說和真人現場他看過的都不算少，但此時面對著Jonathan襯衫下敞開的、線條勻稱的腹肌和腰際線時，他才明白什麼叫理論永遠比不上實行。

他的大腦這一刻什麼也沒剩下。

面對一個半裸上半身的人發呆絕對稱得上愚蠢，而Damian寧死也絕不允許自己成為一個蠢貨，他抱著無比決心，孤注一擲地決定朝Jon的褲頭下手，結果視線一抬，Jon憋著笑意來不及掩飾的嘴角落入眼中。

Damian直接炸開。

「噓，沒事，沒事，」Jon把瞬間情緒極度激動，滿臉漲紅指著他似乎想痛罵但其實語無倫次的Damian拉進懷裡，用依然帶著點笑意的聲音在他耳邊輕聲安撫，「沒事，D，我明白，好嗎，我也和你一樣緊張，」Damian在懷裡瘋狂掙扎，但Jon沒有放手，他沿著他的背脊輕輕拍撫信誓旦旦地說，「真的，不信你聽聽我的心跳？」

Jonathan劇烈而規律的心跳很好地安撫了躁動的Damian，他把頭埋在他的胸腔前傾聽著和自己同樣急速雜亂的脈動。

「我沒試過。」他用極細微的氣音承認。Damian向來厭惡承認自己的短處，可這次聽著Jon的心跳聲，他覺得其實也不是那麼糟。

「我也是，」Jon笑著說，他親了親Damian的額角，將他垂落的髮絲撥到耳後，「也不算是世界末日，對吧？」

Damian輕輕哼了一聲。他扭動身軀，黑髮掃過Jon的下顎，換了一個後背緊靠前胸的位置放鬆下來。

「你知道嗎，我總覺得我們似乎少了一個步驟，」Jon低頭，把下顎塞在Damian肩窩說著，聲音傳遞著輕微的震動，「我知道你不怎麼喜歡凡人的節日，但我還是想讓你知道我的想法，以一個比較凡人的方式。」Jon從身後的軟枕下抽出一個包裝精美的盒子，他將它放到Damian手上。他的語氣認真又鄭重，讓Damian忽然有個裡面放的是兩顆血淋淋的斑鳩心臟的錯覺。

凡人的方式。Damian提醒自己，Jonathan不可能知道術士求婚用的是什麼。

「要不是條件限制，我現在該拿出來的是一大束的玫瑰，」Jon說，他似乎有點緊張，深吸了一大口氣，「我很喜歡你，Damian，你對我來說非常特別，像路西法和莉莉絲、像星辰與暗夜...呃，我真的不擅長這個，對嗎。」他感受著Damian在懷裡憋笑憋得全身顫抖，有些懊惱。

「總之，我只是想讓你知道我的心意，Damian。」他說，側過身看著他，「你願意讓我成為你最特別的人嗎？」

Damian一直覺得Jon的藍眼像記載中形容的伊甸園裡的藍天，太過純淨又太過刺眼，現在，他覺得可能還要更像海洋一些，深邃、洶涌，平靜閃爍的表面下藏著無可預期的驚濤駭浪。

他打開手中的盒子，裡面整齊擺放著色澤溫潤小巧的心型巧克力。凡人惡俗的商業詐騙，他撇撇嘴。

Damian伸手拿起一顆扔進嘴裡，輕輕一咬，裡頭醇厚的酒漿瞬間溢散，和巧克力的甜味混雜在一起成為一種苦中帶甜的特殊口感。他轉動綠眼看著Jonathan，嘴角揚起一個微笑。

「當然，我的愛，」Damian轉身捧住他的臉，「你知道的，我非常願意。」

他用力地吻住Jonathan，動作生澀卻不容拒絕，柔軟的舌尖掃過脣齒，口中充斥帶著一絲苦澀的甜膩氣息，脣舌間炙熱的吐息仿佛能夠灼燒肌膚。

「D...？」Damian的反應明顯超出了Jon的預期。

Jonathan從未懷疑過Damian的答案，從相遇開始所有投入的時間和努力都是為了這一刻，他為此充滿信心。但Damian如此直白熱烈的回應，讓已經習慣於他特殊表達情感方式的Jonathan不是挺適應。

「今晚是牧神節狂歡，Jon，我們還有整個漫長的夜晚，」Damian完全不覺得有什麼不妥，他一反先前的猶豫直接跨上Jon的大腿，白色的衣領蹭開，雙手緊緊環住他，笑容性感而充滿侵略，「我的愛，讓我們繼續沒完成的事吧。」

Damian的邀請直白得令人窒息。

Jonathan仔細地瞧了瞧他的雙眼，果不其然地發現那雙一向精光閃爍的眼眸裡，早已被充斥水氣的迷茫光暈所取代。他不清醒。Jonathan懷疑的視線掃向一旁，他拿起盒子裡巧克力扔進嘴裡。

好吧，原因在這呢。

「Damian，你聽我說，」Jon嘗試在Damian毫無章法的磨蹭中和他講道理，「你吃錯、呃，誤食魔藥了，抱歉，是我的問題，我立刻去想辦法解決，D，先在這等著好嗎？」

理智早已被踢出大腦的Damian怎麼會聽，他感覺到Jonathan準備離開的意圖，像隻炸了毛的貓一樣露出惡狠狠的眼神，一連串的拉丁咒劈頭蓋臉朝他砸了過去。

Jonathan立刻僵硬在原地，連根手指都動不了。

「乖乖聽話，混血男孩，」Damian得意地翻身壓了上去，他靠在Jon的胸口威脅，「說你哪裡也不去，我就幫你解開。」

那你也得讓我說話啊。Jonathan無奈地看著Damian，嘗試用最真誠的眼神打動他。

顯然Damian成功接收到了，他瞇著眼考慮一會，伸出手打了個響指，Jonathan得到解放。

「D，你聽我說，你被魔藥影響了，好嗎，這不是你。」Jon抱住他仔細地解釋。肌膚相觸安撫了暴躁的Damian，讓他安靜了下來。

「這是我們家的、咳咳，特有的配方，它會放大你的愛意和慾望，你現在這麼做等你醒來肯定會後悔...」然後殺我滅口。Jon十分無奈，他發誓這事絕對不是他做的，雖然這樣的發展與他的預期目標相去不遠，但他更希望事情發生時擁有的是一個清醒的、明白他的心意的Damian。

「後悔什麼？」Damian打斷他的解釋，「雖然我並不覺得被影響，但你說我吃的這個魔藥針對愛慾，那還有什麼問題嗎？」

「它要影響的東西必須原先就存在，」他說，語意清晰的讓Jonathan一瞬間懷疑他是否已經清醒過來，「我們之間存在愛意，不然它根本不會有任何效用。」

Damian的表情實在太理所當然，連Jonathan都要被他說服，他本來就不是什麼聖人，雖然有一半的凡人血統，但別忘了骨子裡還有一半是黑暗術士呢。

「Damian，你確定？」Jon問，所剩不多的良心嘗試蹦跳最後兩下。

「閉嘴，Jon，」Damian俯視他，滿臉不耐地揪住他微捲的黑髮命令，「做好你的......」

Damian的話沒能說完。

事實上，接下來一整個夜晚他能說完的句子少之又少。

※

「噢，Jon，我親愛的弟弟，」鏡子對面的男人語氣歡快地打著招呼，「我的安排還滿意嗎？」

「你也早安，Conner，」Jon揉揉蓬亂的黑髮，對一大早打擾睡眠的哥哥有些無奈，「謝謝你幫我把情人節的禮物放進寢室。」

「不客氣，老弟，」Conner推推圓片墨鏡，露出和Jonathan如出一轍卻多了些狡黠的藍眼，「所以，成果如何？」

「很好，不過，Conner，」Jon嘆了口氣，「魔藥巧克力？」

「Kent家特殊配方，效用迅速，效果令人滿意，」髮型新潮的偽神父朝他眨眨眼爽快承認，迷人的微笑充滿各種意味，「不用謝。」

「好吧，」果然是Conner的手筆，已經猜到的Jon也不是很驚訝，畢竟他的神父哥哥頗擅長這些，「下次別再這麼做了。」

「嘿，我這不是好心嗎，Jon，你整天跟在Wayne家的男孩身後打轉，誰知道你們要搞到床上去得花上多少時間。」哪像自己當年，他可是一次就把小鳥兒給拐進手心，效率可高，「再說那也不過是提供一個小小的動機而已。」貼心哥哥被弟弟嫌棄覺得委屈。

「我們的相處方式很好，」Jon露出微笑，「Damian是最好的，我會確保不論何時他的身邊都只有我。」

「Conner，你該對我多點信心。」他笑著說。

「好吧，好吧。」Conner舉手投降。凡人世界裡找回來的弟弟果然什麼都好，Conner略微感嘆了一下，完美遺傳Kent家的優良基因。

「有事隨時找我，Jon，別客氣，」Conner說，「對了，聽說老爸下個月會和Bruce Wayne一起回來，我準備去把Tim帶走順便打聲招呼，一起去嗎？」

「當然，」Jon點點頭，「Damian一定會非常開心，他十分想念他的父親。」

「就這麼定了，老弟，下次見。」男人推了推鏡架，雙指合併輕揮。

Jonathan往鏡面上一抹，黑髮男人的映像瞬間淡化消失，他轉頭看著身旁熟睡的Damian。他實在是累壞了，睡得安穩又深沉，Kent兄弟間的對話都不能打擾到他的睡眠。

等Damian睡醒就告訴他他的父親終於要回來的消息吧，Jonathan想著，將捲曲熟睡的男孩撈進懷裡。受到打擾，Damian不耐地皺了皺眉。

他肯定會非常開心。Jonathan微笑，伸手輕輕地揉散眉心的壓痕。

它會是他們一起度過的第一個牧神節最好的結尾。

FIN


End file.
